disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princesses to the Rescue!
"Princesses to the Rescue!" is the thirty-sixth episode of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First, which aired on August 15, 2014. Synopsis While visiting the Kingdom of Wei-Ling James and Jin discover a treasure map inside the stature of a Jaguar and run off to go and find it. Soon after they leave, the princesses tell their fathers where they’ve gone. Emperor Quon is disturbed by this, the Treasure of the Jade Jaguar is guarded by an ancient Jaguar who is very protective of the treasure and may do terrible things if James and Jin found it. Knowing they will be in danger, Roland and Quon go after them immediately. James and Jin soon find the treasure cave which is full of gold and diamonds, including and emerald coloured jaguar which chases them and traps them. Meanwhile back at the palace, Sofia, Amber and Jun are entertained by the royal sorcerer but Sofia is too worried to enjoy herself. The sorcerer too is worried and mentions to them the Jade Jaguar set up trap to stop anyone stealing his treasure. Knowing their fathers could also be in danger, Sofia insists they go after them before it’s too late. Before the three princesses set off to the rescue, the sorcerer shows them a shortcut and tells them about a secret passage that will help them avoid the trap set up by the Jade Jaguar. Roland and Quon are still in the jungle looking for James and Jin and soon find their way to the treasure cave. They manage to find the two sons but end up getting caught in the trap themselves. Sofia, Amber and Jun arrive as well in time to hear their families calling for help. Instead of going through the main entrance, Sofia advises they find the secret way in by going around the cave. They soon find themselves further in the jungle and come across a maze of warrior statues. The Princesses try to get pass them but the statues won’t let them. They try and try again but soon they quickly give up. However just as Amber and Jun are leaving, Sofia’s amulet glows, and a warrior suddenly jumps out from the maze. Sofia doesn't recognize the warrior until she removes her helmet and reveals herself to be Mulan, who has been summoned by Sofia's amulet since Sofia was in need of help. Mulan reminds Amber and Jun that she never gave up so easily when she was standing up for what she believed in. She tells the princesses that if they believe they're stronger than they know, they can pass anything on their way to rescue their fathers and brothers. With Mulan's encouragement, they find a way to get pass the Maze of Warriors by swinging across on vines. After passing the Maze of Warriors, Mulan leaves the three Princesses to continue on their rescue mission. They encounter giant silver moths, a lagoon swimming with giant lizards and soon find the secret entrance to the treasure cave behind a waterfall. They find their families and the Jade Jaguar. Sofia tricks him into chasing her and gets him stuck in the way they came in. Sofia is able to reason with the Jade Jaguar promising to leave his treasure alone if he lets their families go which he agrees too. After getting the Jade Jaguar unstuck, Sofia, Amber and Jun get Roland, Quon, James and Jin out of the Jaguar’s trap and leave. They return to the palace and celebrate the success of Sofia, Amber and Jun’s daring rescue and have shown even princesses can handle the most toughest situations. Songs *Stronger Than You Know Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Zach Callison as Prince James * J.J. Totah as Prince Jin *Michaela Zee as Princess Jun *Ming-Na Wen as Mulan (Lea Salonga singing voice) *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *James Sie as Emperor Quon *Keone Young as Wu-Chang Trivia *Mulan is the second Disney Princess not to be shown in her redesign, instead wearing her armor rather than her dress. The first was Ariel in Sofia the First: The Floating Palace. *Sofia's green outdoor outfit is a replica of the red outfit that she wears in the episode "Great Aunt-Venture" when Sofia goes on an adventure with Aunt Tilly and the one her reflection wears in one of Cedric's morpho-mirrors in "The Enchanted Feast" which also includes the explorer's hat, probably to mark her exploring here. The reason it is green is both for camoflauge and to signify that she has entered a new environment, since green is the color of novices. *This is the second time Sofia visits another Kingdom. The first was Tangu in "Two to Tangu". *Mulan is the second Disney Princess that Princess Amber meets, the first being Jasmine in "Two to Tangu". *This is the first time Princess Jun meets a Disney Princess. *So far Mulan is the only other Princess after Jasmine that doesn't disappear magically after aiding Sofia. *Technically, jaguars live in South and Central America. Since Wei-Ling is based on China, it should have been a leopard or snow leopard that was guarding the treasure. *Just as "The Amulet of Avalor" revealed that Sofia has stored her princess test trophy in the Royal Jewel Room, this episode reveals that Fauna retrieved Sofia's lost purple fan, as she holds it with Amber and Jun's fans. * Mulan is the seventh Disney Princess to appear on the show. The first was Cinderella, the second Jasmine, the third Belle, the fourth Ariel, the fifth Aurora, and the sixth Snow White. * The seventh episode where Sofia does not wear her signature dress throughout the whole episode, the third time for Amber. Screenshots Princesses-to-the-Rescue-16.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-17.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-7.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-8.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-18.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-19.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-2.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-20.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-21.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-9.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-10.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-22.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-23.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-11.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-4.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-1.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-5.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-24.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-6.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-25.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-26.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-27.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-29.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-30.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-3.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-31.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-32.png See Also *The book based on the episode. Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes